A research study to establish and/or refine an acid etch biopsy procedure in order to examine whether a relationship exists between the subsurface fluoride content of the enamel and caries experience. Based on a demonstration of the biopsy technique and data obtained in the first phase, an approved biopsy procedure will be carried out in a three month clinical trial with school children.